We Used To Be Friends
by WhereverUAre
Summary: AU . from season 4 finale. Why did Morgana hate Uther so much? What did Arthur do to earn its consequences? Will he be able to save her? What do Merlin and Mordred have to with it? ArMor.
1. Chapter 1

I Thought We Were Friends

Arthur looked into her pale eyes.

_He grew up with her, always thought that he knew her the best. Always loved her. This was his Morgana. The woman he loved so much And she now wanted to kill him_.

Morgana seemed to stare right through him, a cruel smirk marring her beautiful features as she reveled in the lines of regret that were etched into his face.

_Too late for that now. She had once trusted him with everything, her happiness, her greif and her heart. He was supposed to save her. _

_Why didn't you save me Arthur? You could have saved me for becoming this. _

_Too late now. _

' what happened to you morgana? I thought we were friends.' Arthur whispered.

' We stopped being friends when you guarded the door while our beloved father raped me Arthur.'

**AN: So I came up with quite a few ways to end this story, I'm going to leave this one as a one shot but I have a few other stories coming up with this one as the central story. What do you think? Leave a review ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's felt his stomach churn again.

The crisis had cleared. Morgana escaped again. Once again Arthur felt the secret hope that she had escaped unscathed. After he spent all his life in love with her.

My father raped morgana . The word sounded so ugly . Rape rape rape..

It wasn't the first time he met a woman who had to undergo such a horrid ordeal. In his days as a knight he had seen one too many people losing their peace due to that .. Obscenity. He remembered their scared eyes, their haunted hunched bodies which had caused them so much pain.

But never did the thought of it haunt him like it haunted him now.

Of course, because it never happened to someone you loved.

Never to the one person you truly loved.

If uther was still alive..

Arthur almost wanted run his sword through Dragoon the great for taking away the opportunity from him.  
>Uther raped his own ward. Someone he had sworn to protect.<p>

Arthur felt a deep hatred for the blood that ran through his own veins.

The joyful morgana, the lively lady morgana.

Reduced to puppet of hatred and vengence.

How could you father? How could you destroy her so?

I laid down my life to save her time and time again. Bringing her back to Camelot to keep her safe. Safe..

I brought her back to your plundering hands. I did this to her. Uther had raped her. But it was my fault that she had to undergo that ordeal. I should have known. I did this to her…


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana felt the rough bark of the tree scratching the pale skin on her back.

The white dragon had disappeared two days ago.

The dense canopy of the forest let a few streams of light decorate the forest ground.

Green grass and wild flowers with little animals running around making pleasant sounds. She once enjoyed such a scene so much. Long before her life was plunged into such great darkness. Her innocence and happiness so cruely robbed from her.

_If only you were still alive father.._

_Her eyes welled up with tears before she impatiently wiped them off. She had so much work to do . A king to kill. _

_A king who had promised to love and protect her. _

_How could you Arthur? Was my love so easy to ignore? Was I not worth standing up for?_

_How could you turn your back on me ? _

_Did I mean so little to you?_

_Morgana slid to the floor of the forest, her legs seemingly numb, exhaustion weighing down on her eyes._

_This seems like a safe place to rest. _


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was back in his room when Gwen walked in to clean his room.

"Gwen?"

"Yes Sire"

"Did you know that Morgana was raped ?"

Gwen froze halfway through picking his clothes off the floor. her mouth wide open, she straightened up, her hand slowly covering her mouth.

Arthur quickly crossed the distance between them, his answer questioned by the look of guilt and relief in her eyes.

he gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"He was the king sire. And Lady Morgana made me swear to never tell anyone."

"Why didn't you tell me when he died? Or when Morgana left?"

"I thought you knew. You stood guarding the door once whilst he forced Lady Morgana.."

Arthur clenched his jaw,

Morgana had a horrid nightmare.

she had woken up half the castle screaming, Arthur grabbed his sword and ran out towards her room to rescue her, thinking that she was under attack. On his way his father joined also with a sword. they both had exchanged nothing but a look to promise to protect each other's back and barged into her room to find no one in the room and only hearing hysterical sobs echoing from behind the dressing screen.

Arthur cautiously approached the screen with his sword at ready to only see Morgana with tears running down her face, hands wringing in panic.

with such haunted eyes.

he lowered his sword and slowly walked towards her as his father stood behind him, watching, his eyes filled with concern.

Arthur raised his fists and knelt in front of Morgana who backed up against the wall, cowering for some sort of protection, unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey Morgana, it's me Arthur. It was just a dream, everything is alright. we are going to keep you safe." he whispered slowly as more tears spilled down her face.

"come on, You are going to be fine. come on now let's get you back into bed"

He waited till she had stopped sobbing and carefully pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bed. Uther still behind him. It wasn't like his father to not talk in such situations. maybe he was startled by seeing the strong confident Morgana like this. as children Morgana would crawl into his bed when she faced some sort of night trouble. Arthur knew how to deal with her when she was like this.

she looked so small, so hurt. he pulled the covers her over her lithe, shivering body.

He dealt with her after a night terror before but never had to it startled her like this before.

"Arthur, Go find Gaius and explain the situation to him. I will calm Morgana down. Don't let anyone in till morning light. she is far too startled to deal with people right now." ordered Uther.

"Yes father" curtly replied Arthur as much he thought he could comfort Morgana better he sent the guards to report to Gaius and he stood guard at the door for the remainder of the night. the sounds of the ongoing events inside the room blocked by the think wooden doors.

In the morning, Gwen was the first to arrive, she had looked so shocked to be stopped by Arthur from going into the room because the king was with Morgana and had requested privacy.

his grim expression misunderstood.

Arthur tried to shake the memory out of his head. he had stood guarding the door while his own father raped Morgana. Arthur had not only failed to protect the woman he loved but also helped in the loss of her pride and virtue.

"I didn't know Gwen. If I did I would have used every breath in my body to save her."

He sat down heavily as he told her his story. About his father unwittingly used him to have his way with the woman Arthur loved more than his own life.


	5. Chapter 5

I was riding towards her father's grave when I noticed a tall man standing near the head stone, his features concealed by the fog that draped over the landscape.

I was sure he had seen me already but something very familiar about the man that made me want to meet him_. _

_May be he knew father well_.

Throwing all caution to the air I urged my horse to a faster trot, enjoying the cold sting of the wind in my face.

As I closed the distance between me and the tombstone, I identified the man. Surely my eyes and mind were playing a trick on me. But yet the man I so longed to meet was standing in front of me.

His features unmistakable. Before I could stop myself, I was off the horse and in his arms. My face on his chest. Just trying to feel his warmth and _remember_ his smell. And too soon, before I could register that I was hugging my deceased father in front of his grave, steel arms gripped my forearms and pulled me off

My confusion knew no bounds when I saw that it was father who had me in such a harsh grip, his face contorted in anger and disgust. I flinched, never having seen this side of father.

"Father.. What ..?"

"how dare you? How dare you bed the man who killed me ? How could you show your face here? Have you no shame?"

"I didn't want to Father! Please believe me! He forced me to!" I screamed.

_How could he think that? _

" Don't lie to me you harlot ! You let him have you! You are a disgrace! I should kill you right now ! I'd rather be a murderer than have you for a daughter!"

Before I could say another word, Father pulled out his sword and ran it through my stomach.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Such a loud and horrible sound. I felt suffocated. stiff sheets were wrapped around me, sticking those unwanted embraces to my skin. I ripped them off and stumbled out off the bed, I could feel the shadows moving around me. I could hear footsteps around me as I struggled to find protection and peace. As I found a flickering candle in a corner of the room, I huddled close to the wall realizing that tears where running down my face only when I tried to rub the haze out of my eyes. I hadn't realized that I was crying. Was it me who was screaming too? I pushed my back against the wall, trying to make myself as small as possible. Trying to pass off unnoticed.

Some one was talking to me. Telling me to calm down. Calm down? An odd laugh stuck in her throat. Odd shapes of gold and white were floating a few feet above my head. Suddenly they surged forward!

I backed up even more to the wall, the undisclosed laughter turned to an inhuman cry ripping from my throat.

_Please, just make it stop__…_

But the odd colors slowly gained shape to form the face I knew so well. Arthur.

He was talking to me in soothing tones that he had used so many times.

_I had a nightmare. It was not true. Arthur is here. It's going to be alright. _

I was almost assured of my safety when I saw the fiend stand behind Arthur.

Then suddenly Arthur picked me up and put me on my bed. I didn't understand. What was he doing?

I tried to look him in the eyes, to ask all those questions my mouth was unable to ask but he refused to meet my eyes.

He knows.

_He is so disgusted by me that he cannot look into my eyes._

_He is going to leave me here with him. He knows. And he isn't going to save me._

I always thought that when Arthur would find out, he would save me. But here he was putting me on my bed so that his father could rape me.

His betrayal shook me so much that I didn't even notice Uther lock the door.

Before I could fully grasp the extent of hopes I had on Arthur saving me, Uther carried out the drill I so dreaded. Hands tied to the headboard, rough cloth gagging me mouth.

As I tried to struggle against the bonds a few moments too late, Uther slapped me across the face.

He pulled me to face him by my hair. The sounds of my pain blocked by the rough clothe stuffed into my mouth. His eyes filled with perverse craze, me being helpless, tied down drove him insane with lust.

I strained and struggled harder against the bonds, the rough material of the bonds digging into the soft skin of my wrists.

"you are nothing but a whore. Look your beloved is outside, guarding the door. Will you still speak his name in your dreams after I have you Morgana? Will you?"

His words rang in my head as he ripped my clothes off, scratching my skin with callous hands. His dead weight pushing the air out of my lungs as he moved on top of me.

The feel of his bare skin against mine made tears that I was holding back so far ran down my face. I tried harder to scream, the rag slipped deeper into my throat making me gag. He slapped me again, this time drawing blood.

"make another sound and I will destroy everything you hold dear, Morgana"

His mocking kisses and callous words never ceased

The wetness of his tongue against my body made me struggle more, my panic adding fuel to his cruelty.

_Please, someone stop this. _

Every touch made me feel dirty and sick.

I felt bile rise up my throat as he harshly littered my skin the bruising touches and bites.

_Anything but this, anywhere but here._

_Suddenly my world burst into pain and all coherent thoughts lost my mind as panic and hysteria took over. _


	6. Chapter 6

ARTHUR'S POV

Hiding in the forest hadn't treated the people of Camelot well. The children were being affected by some sort of allergic reaction to the wildlife of the forest and being removed from the forest didn't change their situation. Gaius reassured me that it was an easily treatable disease but he needed vast supplies of a herb that could only be found in the depths of the forest. I hated sitting in my court room, unable to do anything for these children's plight. Te council of ministers were squabbling about something extremely irrelevant from the impending crisis. Everyone else who mattered were busy. Merlin left with Leon and Percival to get these herbs a few days ago. If all went well, they were due to reach the castle any minute now. Gwen and Lancelot were in Gaius' chambers. They were working under his instructions and preparing the rest of the ingredients for the cure. Gaius was propped up in his bed , overlooking Gwen and Lancelot as they boiled and chopped up various herbs.

Gwaine, to my greatest amusement had sprained an amazing number of muscles and was actually tied to his bed because he refused to listen to Gaius and Merlin when they told him it was absolutely essential that he get a good amount of bed rest. He, of course, didn't take them seriously which led to quite an episode when he passed out when a servant accidentally hit in a broken rib with a serving plate. I was kind enough to ask Merlin if it was a bit overboard to tie my knight to his bed but when he told me that Gwaine and Elyan showed signs of starvation for over a week, I quickly agreed that they both needed to regain their strength and very gleefully helped him and Lancelot do just that.

Elyan was also confined to his room, after the ordeals of torture he had to undergo after Morgana's questioning.

Morgana…

I had no news of where she was. Or how she was.

Gwen had told me , in great detail, of how the ceiling collapsed and Morgana disappeared. She could have been hurt. When I went to see the site of her disappearance, there was a significant amount of blood and halfway through the distance, a trail of it.

When we were very young, I had promised to take care of her and never let anything bad happen to her. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise, Morgana. I kept talking to her in my mind, hoping that some part of the old stories and myths were true and she could hear my thoughts.

The wait was driving me insane. I needed to know. The absence of answers was riddling my mind and not letting me breathe.

I realized that the ministers were silent. I forced myself back to reality and the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom, after all that is why I have been left behind from the herb finding task. When I looked into my faces of the ministers, I couldn't help but remark about how unpleasant their faces were. I cleared my throat , ended the meeting and set the dates for the next meet. I walked to the fort walls to see if Merlin and the others had arrived. I frowned at the omnipresence of my guards. But after my beloved's attack, it was the best if I had security at all times.

Morgana.

Why didn't you tell me before? Did you really think that I could have turned a blind eye towards you? Didn't you know that I would have put my life down for you?

When I reached the fort walls, I was surprised to see Tristan standing facing the view , peering at the hairline of the forests, for some sort of movement. I quickly shook myself out of my mental rebate to try to focus. Merlin, Leon and Percival should have been back by now. I stood next to Tristan and nodded to acknowledge his presence. He, too seemed content without saying a word. I hadn't heard him talk since Isolde passed away.

As the sun turned orange and sank into the canopy of forests, I couldn't help thinking that if I had been more careful about Morgana and been there when she needed me, Isolde would have been alive. Tristan wouldn't be grieving her right now. Too late now Arthur, your incompetence has taken the lives of so many. You are just as much as a tyrant as your father or cendred. I hung my head in shame, all this misery and grief was because of me.

I, for the umpteenth time pulled myself out of my mind to the real world when I heard Tristan talk.

" They should have been back by now."

"I know."

" We should go see if there are okay. "

" They could have had a minor delay, we shouldn't over react Tristan."

"If it was a minor delay, it wont take us too long to reach them and help them bring back the herbs."

" Meet me at the gates with your horse and camp materials in an hour."

" Yes, Arthur."

I met Tristan at the decided rendezvous point with an entourage of new knights. The seasoned ones had to stay back in Camelot to protect the city if need arises. We rode out in silence as I noted the changing colors of the sky. Merlin and the others should have returned a quarter day . I was certain that Merlin had landed himself into some sort of trouble. Stupid Merlin. But he wasn't completely useless. He had unwavering faith in me that shook me sometimes. Almost suggesting that he knew something I did not. But then it was Merlin and who really knew what was going on in his mind. He knew that Agrevaine was a traitor. Maybe he knew that Agrevaine had joined hands with Morgana. But Merlin would have told me. If he did know but didn't tell me, I wouldn't blame. He knows how much I care for Morgana. That would be reason enough to protect me. I wonder if she is fine, wherever she is…

Before I knew it, we were quite far from the borders of the city and Tristan was making the knights set up camp with little help from my side.

The whole of the next day was spent following the map given to us by Gaius. We were an hours ride from where Merlin was supposed to have found the herbs. If the knights were on their way back we should have met them by now. If they were apprehended on the way, we would have seen signs of struggle. Where were they? Did magic take away someone I cared about? Again? I wonder if one person is responsible for magic and I had terribly wronged him. Soon we reached the site.

And much to our surprise, the herbs described by Gaius seemed to have been harvested, the clearing filled with knee high shrubs with their leaves plucked.

I dismounted my horse and tried to figure out what had happened when Tristan spotted a trail.

" Those are the tracks of the cart Merlin was riding to store the herbs. They lead towards the south"

However, it was already dark and I ordered the young entourage to set up camp. They were surprisingly enthusiastic, even in the cold forest they were cheerful and discussing various theories of what could have happened to the missing knights. Their laughter and innocence made my heart bleed as I leaned against a tree behind their close circle around the fire. I had also spent times like this. Only thinking of ridding my people from worried like monsters. I always thought I knew how to defend myself against any danger or pain. A griffin was best fought with an arrow, a dragon with a spear. A bleeding wound was to be staunched first and a large wound cauterized. I however never was taught gently how to deal with betrayal and helplessness. There was no weapon I could pick up or a known procedure I could enact out. But life had thrown me into a world where nothing was the same anymore much before I was ready for it. I waited till the knights retired and took first watch.

I was reluctant to go to sleep as my dreams tortured me with possibilities and memories. But I felt my eyelids drooping and I knew that I couldn't compromise the safety of my knights because I was too disturbed to sleep. I was about to stand up from the foot of the tree and wake up the closest knight when I heard a twig break. I scanned the camp to see if anyone else was awake. I realized that Tristan, like me was resting against another tree and was alert to the sounds of the intruder. He was mimicking me and holding his location till the intruder revealed themselves. I listened intently and realized that the intruding party was at least four people strong and wearing chain mail. I quietly pulled out a knife hidden in my armor and moved into a crouch, ready to attack when the intruders finally moved into the clearing. Even before I had the urge to swing my knife I recognized the wavy blonde hair that I had seen from childhood.

" Leon ! "

"My lord!"

We gripped each other's forearms and grinned at each other. Percival and Merlin also entered the clearing. The rest of the knights were now awake and were welcoming the war heroes. I looked at the three of them, they seemed dirty and tired. But thankfully unharmed. Tristan pushed through the young knights impatiently.

"What took you so long?" He demanded.

"The herbs we collected weren't as much as we needed, so we went ahead to this other site I knew of. It took us so long to collect the herbs from there as well and make it back to this place. We were heading back when Percival noticed smoke and Leon thought you must have sent some knights to search for us due to the obvious delay. So we came to investigate and I've never been so glad to see leon being proved right." Merlin ended cheerfully.

" Merlin, where are the herbs?" I knew it. Only he could be stupid enough to morph a two days expedition into a week's and then forget the sole purpose of the quest.

" We didn't want to tug them along in case you guys were not you, so we left them at our camp not to far from here."

"Go get them then, it's a days ride to Camelot from here."

With some help from the knights, Merlin managed to pull a cart filled with rug sacks of herbs back to the clearing. It was almost dawn and we started our journey back to Camelot.

I wasn't particularly worried now. We were moving at a good speed, in good weather with some of the best warriors in all of the five kingdoms. I mindlessly left my horse to lead the way as my mind wandered to where it really wanted to be.

I had traveled this very path with her more times than I could remember. She always loved this place. As my mind inflicted me with numerous memories we had of this place, I could sense Merlin looking at me. Wondering why I wasn't taking part in the banter the knights seemed to have started. I was however in no mood to put up appearances so continued my silence, replaying all those moments I treasured so much in my head.

I was fondly remembering this one time a spider crawled down her shirt when an arrow whizzed past my head.

Bandits flooded in on us . Leon and Percival were on my sides while Merlin brought on the rear. We tried to keep the bandits away from the cart. I eagerly jumped into the battle and killed a few bandits with speed I didn't know I possessed when something caught my eye. Someone was watching us from behind a big oak tree. The person was dressed in a dark velvet cloak. So much like the one I had seen Morgana wear on so many occasions.

"Merlin!"

"A little busy right now Arthur!"

"It's Morgana"

"No it's not. Get your head back here!"

And that's when I did the most merlin thing in my entire life. I lowered my sword and walked towards the tree. The figure stilled and I walked closer

"Morgana?"

The person pulled off their hood. And to my great misfortune, it was not Morgana, it wasn't even her cloak . It was a thin bandit who by the look of it had stolen a cloak from some poor noble and he was armed. I raised mine immediately and fought for a few minutes when another bandit came to his friends aid. I could hear merlin and Percival closing in, I just had to hold the fort till they reached. Right before I was about to defeat the bandit, he took a swing that slashed me across my stomach. I plunged my sword my sword into his heart. I could hear the sound of Percival putting an end to the other bandit as I crumpled to the ground.

Merlin pulled me into his lap and was shaking me. Screaming words I couldn't hear as my vision started blurring at the ends. Warm and sticky blood was pouring out of my wound. I couldn't even feel the pain. I tried my best to hold on till the welcoming darkness took over.

Merlin's POV

We were back in Camelot. Gaius put the herbs to use immediately with Lancelot and Gwen's help. The children were already being treated with the remedy and signs of recovery were being reported right and left.

I shifted in the chair next to Arthur's bed. He had gained consciousness thrice till Gaius knocked him out with a pain relief remedy to keep him in bed. I should have known from the moment Morgana disappeared from Camelot after her most recent attempt to usurp the throne. I wasn't too worried about Morgana, I knew that she had escaped alive from my attack.

However, Arthur was barely talking to anyone. There were so many clues to show that he was no where close to being out in the open, I should have known. He almost died yesterday because he was so desperate to see her again. He was no longer taking note that he was king and Camelot needed him.

I knew that he and Morgana were in love but I didn't expect her betrayal to shake him so. Well, you really can't blame her for reacting like this. after how Uther treated her, you really couldn't see her as a bad person. She was a kind and wonderful person who was horribly wronged time and time again till she stood her ground doing the only thing she could. If only I had guided her, none of this would have happened. But the Morgana I met when I first came to Camelot is not completely gone. She brought back Lancelot. She returned Gwen her true love. She was not completely lost. She was still in there somewhere behind all the bitter hate, waiting to be saved by her king.

And she wasn't the only one who needed saving.

Arthur was wasting away as well. The guilt of not saving his love was eating him up. The suffering she had to undergo without confiding in him was making him doubt his bond with her. He could not be a good king without Morgana by his side. He could not even function as a person with such guilt on his shoulders. Heck, no one could.

And if no one stopped Morgana, she could destroy the whole world. I've seen first hand how deeply she can dabble with dark magic. And she had barely recognized her powers three years ago. Her powers were limitless. I had Arthur's safety holding me back but if she lost the little humanity left in her, there was no stopping her. The only thing that had helped me defeat her in the past was her love and fear. If she lost that, hell would no longer be a myth. Something had to be done…

All in all, one thing was clear. For Camelot to survive, for Albion to be united and for mine and Arthur's destiny to be fulfilled, Arthur and Morgana had to be united.

I was absolutely sure that Morgana was still in love with Arthur. But I had to make sure. And there was only way in which I could do that.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I know I wrote in from different people's POV in the last chapter but I'm shifting from that now because I have a lot of Modred scenes and I really can't fathom him.

Morgana lying on the rickety bed while Modred was reading a book with his feet hanging from the chair. Every once he would glance at her still form and carefully look for any changes. Noting that there was no considerable change in her condition, as expected, his eyes returned to his book but his mind wandered away.

He had found her in a truly pitiable condition. She was covered in blood and unconscious, almost camouflaging into the forest ground. He was only able to find her because of the magical bond between the both of them. He had traced her as soon as he heard of the Camelot siege mishap and was trying to nurse her back to health ever since. She was cured of physical wounds but some sort of magic was keeping her in deep slumber. Modred used all the magic he knew, went into her mind, before he came to a conclusion. The sleep was induced by Morgana's own magic and she won't wake up till her magic has healed. For Morgana to be up and walking again, it was only the matter of time and he had to wait patiently.

She was moving restlessly in her sleep, only one name on her lips. And honestly, it was getting on Modred's nerves. If he had to hear the king's name one more time, he would personally go up to Camelot and clobber the stupid, treacherous king himself. How Morgana could still be so completely in love with him despite how he ignored her pain was beyond Modred's understanding.

_That is love, isn't it? Irrational and Blind. _

Arthur's love for his father made him blind to Morgana's wellbeing. Morgana's love for Arthur left her irrational and on a sickbed. In this whole, vicious who-loves-who cycle, Morgana was once again served with the worst cards. She loved someone more than the breathe in her very own body despite his many many flaws . That man might have loved her, but not more than a cruel tyrant for a father and a corrupted throne. Arthur turned his back on her when she needed him the most, watched her suffer and when she stood up for herself, losing hope for a savior, he branded her traitor.

And then, despite all of that, when Modred looked into Morgana's mind, she still loved him.

She hated him too, for not saving her from Uther. For not saving her from the physical abuse. For not figuring out that she has magic. For not accepting her for who she is. For not apologizing for the pain he had caused her . And finally for not saving her from herself.

Modred saw that that was what she wanted more than anything else. For Arthur to understand why she did all those horrid things. She wanted him to come to her , save her and take her back to Camelot. But she didn't know how.

How was she to forgive, love and trust a man who could stand by a door and wait for his father to finish raping her?

How was she to ever find it in her heart to forgive him and find some sense in why she still loves him?

Even though he has made it clear that he was in love with his throne first.

How was she supposed to know where her Arthur, the man she fell in love with, ended and the Arthur who stood by such a sin to get to his throne began?

Never the less, she too had committed many crimes to avenge the loss of her innocence . How were the crimes she committed smaller than the ones committed by Arthur?

She still has to be out of her mind to love a man like that.

Love is _truly_ irrational .

Modred frowned at Morgana's shaking body. She didn't want Camelot's throne. She just wanted to be with Arthur again. She was going to hurt herself like this, over and again till she could get that.

And obviously, modred could let the world fall to rubble with out as much as a blink but he couldn't let any harm come to Morgana even if it took his life.

_If I was around to know what uther was doing to Morgana, I would drained his blood. _

Modred pouted a bit.

He had really really wanted to kill uther, to make him feel great pain. Instead uther died like a hero, defending his son. Modred didn't gain knowledge about Uther's actions till he found Morgana and he went into her mind.

It was clear as to what he had to do to save Morgana. He had to help her find redemption and acceptance. He had to make her grieve for the wrongs that life her dealt her with . Well, he couldn't do it himself, but he knew who could help her. So his course of action was crystal clear to him now.

His first step had to be if that man would help her at all and Modred knew only way to find out.

AN: I know it's extremely short but I have some very important exams coming up soon so I have to complete the story ASAP, I couldn't even send a draft to my Beta first L (sorry, extremely talented Beta) .

What do you want to see happen next?


End file.
